So True Love Is Real
by Raine44354
Summary: OneShot! After another fight between Inuyasha and Kagome she goes home. But when Inuyasha comes to get her she says she loves him. What will he do? Inu&Kags LEMON! an: that just gives it away doesnt it?


**Please read this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but he and Kagome willingly came to do the scene of their dreams, so ya.**

Kagome jumped into the well. She had just recently seen one of those Inuyasha Kikyo reunions. Kagome landed on the ground with tears in her eyes. She fell to her knees and cried. "Is he really trying to break my heart?" she asked herself.

**.:Flashback:.**

Kagome walked through the forest. They where at Keade's because of the recent battle with Naraku left them all injured. Kagome had been asleep for the past 2 days because of being blown back and gaining a concussion. When she awoke Inuyasha was gone. Kagome decided to find him. And she knew just where to look.

Kagome soon neared the god tree. She heard voices coming from that area. When she looked she saw Kikyo kissing Inuyasha. But he made no move to back away. Kagome couldn't believe it. He had been acting kinder to her for the past few months. It surprised Kagome at first but she soon liked it. But now he was kissing Kikyo.

Kagome came from her hiding spot when the ended the kiss. She stared straight at Inuyasha and he looked back. Kagome didn't notice it but he had a sad expression on his face because Kagome was crying. She then ran.

**.:End Flashback:.**

Kagome walked slowly to her house. She went inside and didn't hear the sounds of bustling around like she normally would this time a day when she returned. "M…mom? Ji…ji-chan? S… Souta?" she asked softly. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. She picked it up and I read,

_Kagome,_

_If you come home and read this then the house must be empty. Before you freak saying that a demon came and attacked us. I'll tell you that all of ji-chan, Souta, and I all went to Kyoto for the week. So be calm. If you're here then go to school and don't end up doing the naughty on the living room or in the kitchen. I want grand-kids. Also I put some condoms and birth-control pills on your desk if you don't want kids so soon._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"MOTHER!" Kagome screamed in inbaresment. She couldn't believe that she would write that. It was so creepy picturing her mother think of it, but she just had to tell it to her in a letter.

Kagome threw the letter away and went to her room. She changed into an oversized white tee-shirt that she slept in this time of year. She then forgot about the letter and cried her heart out. It was so fragile that it my break at any second. She soon cried herself to sleep.

Only a few minutes later did her window open to reveal the source of her tears. Inuyasha walked into the room he smelled Kagome's tears and heard her even breathing. He went to her bedside and sat on the floor and stared at her, placing his sword in the corner. He could see that even in her sleep she was still crying. Inuyasha didn't mean to hurt her. It wasn't his fault that Kikyo kissed him.

**.:Flashback:.**

While Kagome was still sleeping Inuyasha smelt Kikyo. He rushed to see her, not because he still loved her but because he didn't want her to come anywhere near Kagome considering the fact that she tried to kill her with a sacred arrow.

Inuyasha found Kikyo at the god tree. She stood with her soul catchers nearby.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"For you to come to hell with me." Kikyo said. Inuyasha felt a tinge in his heart. He knew he promised to go with her but he had to stay with Kagome and collect the jewel shards. He was just stating to admit to himself that he loved Kagome, but he wouldn't tell her that. He acted kinder towards her and she seamed to be grateful and in the end he eared less 'sit's.

"No." Inuyasha said softly. He put his head down, so he didn't see Kikyo walk towards him.

"But… you promised." Kikyo said pretending to be sad and failing.

"I know but I promised to stay with Kagome too." Inuyasha said. Kikyo closed the last few feet between them. She brought his head up and kissed him full on the lips. Inuyasha was so shocked. He didn't think she would do that so he didn't move.

After the kiss was broken Kagome had come out of her hiding spot and she was… crying.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! She thinks I wanted the kiss._ Inuyasha thought. _'Kagome I didn't want the kiss I don't love Kikyo, I love you.' _Was what he wanted to say but couldn't, all he did was stare at her.

Soon after she ran he chased after her. When he got out of the well he heard Kagome scream 'MOTHER!'. He had a feeling that her mother had said or done something to make her sound so inbaresed. He waited then climbed into her room.

**.:End Flashback:.**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slept peacefully. She then shot her eyes open and sat up, startling Inuyasha. Kagome looked to her side and saw Inuyasha, who was gazing at her legs. Kagome followed his gaze and saw that the shirt had ridden up and was exposing most, if not all, of her thigh.

"OSUWARI!!!" **(Sorry I think I spelt that wrong, tell me if I did. Thanx)** she screamed. Inuyasha slammed onto the floor fairly hard.

"Damn it Kagome! What the hell was that for!?" Inuyasha raged from his spot plastered to the floor.

"ME?! YOU where staring at my thighs!?" Kagome yelled her cheeks a tinge of pink.

_Yes and what a nice view, oh FUCK I'm turning into Miroku!_ Inuyasha thought while the spell wore off.

"Keh." He replied.

"That's all you can say?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha looked at her and saw tears forming in her eyes. Both of them new that she wasn't crying about the fact that Inuyasha looked at her thighs, it was about what happened on the other side of the well.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"I came… to say that… I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

"Wait, you said your sorry? Who are you and what have done to the hanyou I know and love?" Kagome asked not knowing she just said she loved him.

"You what?" Inuyasha asked hoping he heard correct.

It took Kagome a minute to realize what she had just said to him. "I ummm… well…" _It's now or never. Damn it why'd it have to be now?_ Kagome thought. "I love you."

"You love me?" Inuyasha asked. _She loves me. She loves me! SHE LOVES ME!!!_ Inuyasha thought.

"Ya." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly. "Come here."

Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha kneeling right in front of him. Inuyasha then brought him arms around her and pulled her close to him in a hug. "I… Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her hair. He then started to kiss her neck. She gasped and shivers traveled down her spin when he continued.

"What about… Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I don't love her, I used to but now I love you. Please don't bring her up, just enjoy." Inuyasha said. He then brought his lips to hers and kissed her.

Inuyasha licked her bottom lip for entrance and she eagerly opened her mouth. Their tongs fought for dominance but in the end Inuyasha won. The kiss soon ended because they needed to breathe. As they breathed Kagome brought her hand up to Inuyasha's ear. She then started to massage it. She was surprised when he leaned into her touch.

Kagome straddled Inuyasha's hips and kept fondling his ears. She felt a vibration from Inuyasha and listened. She soon heard him purring. _He purrs! That is so HOT!_ Kagome thought. Without noticing it Inuyasha had picked her up and sat on the bed in the same position as before.

Kagome sat up higher and blew on his ear. He then shuddered in ecstasy. Kagome then surprised him by lightly kissing his ear. He couldn't take it anymore. He gripped Kagome by her shoulders and flipped her over. He then got on top of her careful not to put to much weight on her.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked afraid she messed everything up.

"No. Damn it. That felt so god damn good." Inuyasha said he moved his head into the valley of her breasts so she could continue. And she did. But this time a little after she kissed his ear she lightly nipped it. She didn't know why but she felt that it would be at her benefit and his.

Inuyasha felt the nip and smiled as he felt himself grow harder. He then nuzzled her breasts and moved his hand up her thigh and under her shirt. He then brought it up to her breasts, but there was something stopping him. **(If you don't know what it is your stupid. Girls you've got to know!)**

Inuyasha growled low and Kagome giggled. "Why do you wear so many layers?"

Kagome brought her hands from his ears and brought her hands in her shirt through her sleeves. She then took his hand and brought it to the back of her bra. "All you need to do is unhook it." She whispered into his ear. That kinda got him a little hornier so he just used his claws to cut it. "Or that works." Kagome said then continued to kiss and nip his ears.

Inuyasha moved away the piece of useless fabric and the started to massage her right breast. From underneath him Kagome moaned. Inuyasha moved his left leg in between hers and pushed it against her panties. He could feel how wet she was, he smirked. Inuyasha then pulled the shirt up over Kagome's head while she worked on his hoari **(sp?) **ties.

Inuyasha took one of her erect nipples into his mouth. She moaned louder and whispered his name at the new sensation. While he was switching from the neglected left breast Kagome finished taking off his hoari **(sp?)** and under shirt.

Kagome ran her hands teasingly down his well toned chest. She then got to the ties on his belt of his pants. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hands and held them over her head. "Not yet Kagome." He said breathing against her neck. "You first." He then started to run his fangs down her neck sending shivers down her spine. He kissed down her neck to her collar-bone, then down the valley of her breasts.

Inuyasha went down her stomach and to the top of her pink-laced panties. He cut them off slowly, lightly dragging his claws over her trembling skin. When the panties where gone he just looked her over. He then leaned up to her ear and whispered, "Mine." She blushed a bit.

Inuyasha then brought his head back to her womanhood. He started to lick her all over. She shuddered at his touch. He then started to suck on her nub. Kagome lost it. She orgasmed into his awaiting mouth. He licked away every bit of her juices. He then moved up to her mouth and kissed her hungrily while inserting one of his clawed fingers into her womanhood.

After a bit her entered another and another. He worked his fingers in and out of her until she orgasmed 2 more times. Kagome really loved it. Her Inuyasha was touching her the way she wanted to be touched only by him. After her last orgasm she moved away from him and sat on the bed. He looked a bit hurt but Kagome knew what she was doing.

She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips. She leaned up to his face pressing her erect nipples against his tone chest. She leaned up to his face and whispered, "Now you. You better not ruin my fun, so stay still."

Kagome received a smile from Inuyasha. She then kissed him full on the mouth then traveled south. All the way from his lips to the top of his pants. Kagome then pulled down his pants and looked at his member. She then hesitantly played with it with her fingers. Inuyasha moaned and purred and growled lovingly at her because of the feeling. But it soon changed Inuyasha looked up and saw that Kagome took his whole manhood in her mouth.

Inuyasha loved this feeling that she was giving. It was driving him over the edge rather quickly. "Ka… Kagome. I'm… I'm coming." Inuyasha said between moans and groans. After the warning Kagome went faster. He soon spilled his seed into her awaiting mouth. After she licked him clean she went up to his face and kissed him.

"Now…" Inuyasha said. He then flipped himself and Kagome over careful not to hurt her. He then positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked sweetly.

Kagome looked up into his loving, and a bit lustful, eyes. She smiled sweetly then whispered in his ears, "As long as your with me." Inuyasha smiled inside and out.

He pushed himself into her until he reached her barrier. "I'm sorry." He whispered before going into her quickly trying to cause less pain. Kagome whimpered and tears streamed down her face. After the pain passed she swayed her hips against his. Inuyasha got the idea and slowly went in and out of her.

After a minute or so he heard Kagome say, "Harder… Faster." Inuyasha obliged and followed her wishes. After a little but she said, "Inuyasha got faster… harder." Inuyasha smiled and slammed into her causing her to moan louder and get closer to her orgasm.

After one final thrust the both lost it.

"KAGOME!"

"INUYAHSA!"

They both came together. Kagome didn't notice it but when she called his name Inuyasha bit into her neck the lapped up the blood that was left behind.

The two lay next to each other breathing heavily. Kagome had her back to Inuyasha's chest. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, the covers wrapped around their bodies. He whispered into her ears, "My Kagome. My mate. All mine. Mine." He then fell asleep into a peaceful sleep, which he didn't have often.

Kagome looked at his sleeping face and smiled. Then thought, _I wonder if my mom new what was going to happen. Whatever, I'll call it mothers intuition._ Kagome soon fell asleep in her loving hanyou's embrace.

**THE END… OR IS IT???**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Hope you all like it, this is the first lemon I wrote so ya. Ok this really is the end but their love will last forever, ya its sappy, but its true.**

**Inu: sweet I had sex with Kagome!**

**Kags: what does that mean?**

**Inu: ummm well you see. Sam help me!**

**Sam/me: id rather not but you should tell her something you did in this fic**

**Inu: ohhh ya… I love you Kagome and only you.**

**Kags: awe… thanx Inuyasha! hugs Inuyasha**

**Inu: Kagome why don't we go some where.**

**Kags: ok both about to sneak out when Sam stops them**

**Sam: oh no you don't. I need you to help me wrap this up!**

**Kags/Inu: ohhh gomen**

**Sam: its ok**

**All: R&R please arigato!**

**Inu and Kags sneak into closet. And kinky noises come out.**

**Sam: wow they just finished and now they do it AGAIN!**

**loud screams**

**Sam: at this rate they'll have more kids then bunnies **

**sigh**

**Sam: gomen for their rudeness, again R&R arigato!**

**JA NE!!!**

**Ohhh… ya…**

**Inu ears are sooo KAWAII!!! **


End file.
